Ballad of Agent Iowa
by dourdan
Summary: I had an urge to write a whole other story about one of my oc's from my other rvb story 'thinking out loud'. rated T because much like before, I don't plan on going too graphic. ocXwyoming ocXnorth
1. Chapter 1

Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow. Someday someone would use those words to describe her. Rosa was a brilliant military trained doctor. She had a reputation for solving impossible medical situations- including a time when a British liaison officer took (what looked like) a metal poll to the chest.

It was a component of an improvised explosive device, and the main doctors thought he would not live. Rosa thought outside the box. She took the poll out in pieces making sure he was stable after every "session" (of cutting open his torso). With that process she saved his life and his liver.

On his last day in the infirmary he decided to make his move. "What's your name?" he asked in his sexy brittish accent.

"Rosa." She smiled. She had always been socially awkward; at 25 yearsold she was still a virgin and in fact she had never even been kissed. It was just a lack of confidence. She was one of those people who could not even take a complement without pointing out how unworthy she was of praise.

"I'm Reginald" despite the fact he looked like a human version of super Mario, she felt honored that he would even talk to her. Tall and muscular with an odd handlebar mustache, he was not overly attractive, but he was an actual solider (as opposed to a medic or a clerical worker) for whatever reason she just found that to be impressive.

So impressive she had sex with him on the first date, because that was what he wanted. On their 4th date he told her he wanted her to move in with him, she was eagerly agreed. They both had intensive work schedules, but every night they would have each other.

She let him have her however he wanted. There was an old saying there is s difference between rape, f—king, sex and making love. What he made her do was more along the line of the first 2; but he enjoyed it and she only wanted to make him happy. Every day she could wake up by his side felt like a win to her.

They had been together for 4 months when she accidently found herself pregnant. But there was no time for something like that; so in an act of love she took it upon herself to get an abortion. When she told him, it lead to the first time he said anything close to "I love you." His words were "I always knew I could trust you."

That was just how he was, maybe that was how all men were. But she knew he loved her.

When he got his freelancer contract, he found a way to bring her with him. Her record spoke for itself; she was a skilled doctor and would make a great addition to the medical team.

Her role on the ship was pretty straightforward. Wearing her light pink armor, or regular clothes (depending on her tasks for that day) she was stationed primarily in the emergency clinic for 10-14 hours shifts. She was one of only a handful of lead doctors; way too few for a ship the size of "Mother of Invention." After work she would just go back to the room she shared with Wyoming. Sometimes he would be there, sometimes not. She never thought to go exploring on her own.

One time she actually brought up the subject to Wyoming. "What is there to do around here?"

"You don't have enough to do at work?" he said in his usually tone..

"I'm just wondering what your team does for fun," she shrugged her shoulders, she instantly regretted those words.

"How about this; you stick to your work area and I'll stick to mine; you can make small talk with the nursing staff all you like." He stopped short of the 2nd half of that statement. 'you can make small talk with the nursing staff- but if I ever catch you with my team there will be trouble.'

She kept her promise to only speak to patients and hospital staff. She met a few of the lower ranking freelancer agents, but 2 weeks in, that all changed.

Rosa would never forget the day she met her first real friend Agent Connecticut, aka Anna aka CT. It was a pink armor day.

The girl in brown armor took off her helmet revealing her cute face and brown hair. She looked to be no older than 20.

"Good morning-Agent Connecticut, oh I'm sorry it says you prefer to go by 'CT'." Rosa said, checking the chart. The girl had broken her wrist the other day in traning, but luckily Project Freelancer supplied their medical staff with the latest in technology. A different doctor had used the sonar scanner to refuse the bone in just moments. CT just had to keep her wrist in a splint for 1 day to allow it to fully heal.

"I'm Agent Iowa, or Rosa. Your primary doctor had a scheduling conflict…" she said using the scanner feature built in to her armor.

"You're an agent?" CT had heard of Rosa, but she was surprised a doctor was given a state title.

"I guess; I have 5 years of experience as a field medic. 3 deployments… and I'm a military certified surgeon; I've trained on the newer technologies- I guess that's why I was invited here." Rosa answered nervously. No one in project freelancer was average, but listing her resume made her feel like she was trying to prove something.

"And you're Wyoming's girlfriend, right?" CT said, as if it was common knowledge among the freelancers who actually went on missions."Awkward-, sorry. Anyway- I didn't know project freelancer used field medics."

"they don't." Rosa was still required to undergo combat training and weapon proficiency- which she was not terribly skilled at. (or at least not on par with a high ranking freelancer.) But her skills as a doctor kept her from being in the bottom 10- her best ranking was 39th. It was for that reason she spent her meal breaks at the medical ward, eating alone at her desk.

"You can hang out in the main cafeteria, or does Wyoming forbid you from making friends?" CT asked jokingly, with her helmet off her sweet smile was in full view. It quickly, changed to disgust "he actually doesn't want you making friends!"

"Just not with the people who he works with. I've met other agents, just not the ones in the top 10." Rosa finished the scan and removed the splint on CT's perfectly healed wrist.

"We'll you can be my friend. I can introduce you to the agents who make living in this place bearable." CT held Rosa'a hand. "Life's too short to be unhappy."

"ok." Usually she would ask Wyoming's permission but he was off ship for the day so she thought; might as well. They made a date to go to lunch at the main cafeteria.

Rosa got there a little after 1 pm. There was no way she was going in without CT. then she saw them; the twins. Clad in their similar shades of purple armor, they were top tier agents.

"You lost or something?" asked the blonde woman in an abnormally mean tone.

"just-just waiting for someone." Rosa answered nervously.

"You can wait inside, we don't bite." Said the blonde man.

"Speak for yourself; if you want to hit on Wyoming's f—k toy go ahead. I'm going to bite my own arm off if I don't some food." The blonde woman paused. "Are you waiting for Wyoming? He's off ship."

"no, I'm waiting for Anna… agent CT." As soon as the twins went inside she was going to leave, Wyoming was right; she didn't belong there. Suddenly she felt him holding her hand.

"and you can wait inside with us. I'm Evan, that's, my sister Eva"

"Agent North and South Dakota, it's an honor." (Half an honor anyway) Rosa looked in to his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes.

That was when CT finally arrived. She ran up and gave Evan a huge hug. "long time no see!" she happily turned to Rosa, " I picked a great day to invite you here! Evan has been off ship for over a week. Evan meet agent Iowa aka Rosa she's a field medic."

"We've met." Rosa was blushing.

"Cool! Lets go in then. You can tell me if the food here is better or worse than in the medical ward." CT smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa ate from vending machines in the medical ward, anything had to be better. The quality of food was "high school cafeteria-like" since everything had to be shipped from earth. but that seemed appropriate since the elite Freelancer agents all acted like high school students anyway.

Rosa got in line with CT. At this time of day the place was quite full. The line was over 12 people long and there were few empty tables.

"This place will make you go vegan real quick." said a young man in dark grey armor.

"why vegan?" Rosa had to ask.

"Some of the non meat items are actually grown on the ship in a biodome. That's why they taste less gross." He said, not taking off his helmet.

"This special little snow flake is David aka Washington." CT patted him on the head. As one of youngest top tier agents, David had a reputation for saying weird things.

"Are you telling me that's not true! York told me that!" he said seriously, causing massive laughter from several tables.

"Because you could stand to lose a few pounds," said a guy at the front of the line. In tan/dark yellow armor; agent York kinda looked like the famous Master Chief. And with his helmet off he looked like the actor Liam Helmsworth; brown hair, soft, yet masculine features, eyes that stared straight in to your soul.

But there was an unspoken rule; he loved agent Carolina; the number 1 of the top tier. So not only did other girls not stand a chance, but Carolina would likely kick their ass. But not that he was a stuck up snob like a 'captain of the football team, with his cheerleader girlfriend', he was friendly to everyone, even those who were ranked so low they were bullied by others. He was like the 'class president' of the freelancers.

"York is here! That means we get to sit at the cool kids table." CT lifted her hand for a hi-five. Rosa awkwardly completed the hi-five. Now she was scared. This was exactly what Wyoming told her not to do, but this lunch break would be the most fun she had in a long time.

Agent North Dakota, and Agent South Dakota; when god made them he split one soul down the middle. Evan was sociable and kind, while Eva was a royal b—ch; it was almost supernatural how hostile she was to even her friends.

So CT took advantage, "are you on your period or something? It must be really difficult to go in to space with a tampon. Does it go in to wrong hole sometimes? Agent Iowa's a doctor; Iowa can a using a jet back cause a tampon to go up someone's a-?" this caused the entire table to burst out laughing.

South took her food and stomped away. Maybe she would go eat in a janitor's closet.

"I just spit my drink my helmet." said Washington who had been eating through his helmet for whatever reason. He took it off reviling his brown hair and green eyes. He was adorably cute, like a baby brother. She remembered from his medical file, he was only 19; a star athlete in high school, he was child prodigy of sorts when it came to fitness and combat skills.

"so Iowa-why do the doctors wear armor?" he asked.

"The better to see inside your bones with," Rosa said confidently. It was kind of thrilling to be called Agent Iowa, it made her feel like part of their exclusive club. She was actually the only doctor with a state title.

"She's not kidding. Their armor is so cool; it's the reason why freelancer agents can return to duty so quickly."CT added.

"I have a question," Rosa said as she took a bite of her sandwich, "Is it true your state titles are based on your birth places, because I'm not actually from Iowa and how are Evan and Eva born in 2 different states.?" Full table laughter again, Rosa felt happy for the first time in a while.

"Where has Wyoming been hiding you." Evan smiled at her. "To answer your question; no, our titles are not based on home towns or birth places, that's an urban legend." He went on to talk about his (and Eva's) real upbringing. He loved his sister but he had many theories on why she was such a sociopath.

This was why Wyoming didn't want her to meet these amazing people; she would learn she could be happy with other/better friends. Especially Evan. It was no surprise he was paired with the adorable AI Theta. Rosa was one of the surgeons present for the implantation process.

He loved that little purple guy the smallest of the AI's with an adorable child voice and an impressive ability to make energy shields. 'Evan would make a great father someday.' Rosa thought to herself, dreamily.

Being around Evan just made her happy. She loved to talk to him about his life in North Dakota, growing up on a farm, caring for baby animals but also becoming a skilled hunter and survivalist in the South Dakota badlands.

"what is there to hunt in the badlands?" Rosa's brain went to lizards and maybe coyotes.

"You'd be surprised." Evan laughed. He loved his hobby as a survivalist, living off the land, he and his talent with a rifle.

He never asked about Rosa's past. She suffered abuse and abandonment throughout her life, but she found joy in science, and medicine. She joined the army because she wanted to feel like part of a team. With Evan she finally did.

Rosa continued to eat lunch and dinner with the top tier team, even when Wyoming returned. What could he do?-they've already met her. If he told her to stop hanging around them HE would be the bad guy. Wyoming needed a plan; it would only a matter of time before he lost her. She was growing closer to Agent North, this would only intensify after the time Rosa saved North's life.


	3. Chapter 3

During a mission to a cryogenics facility North took a gun turret's worth of bullets to protect his sister. Upon landing back at the ship Rosa was the only lead medic available.

"Get the armor off!" she shouted to her 4 assistants. Freelancer armor kind of sucked. What was the point or armor when you can still get shot 4 times?! He took 2 shots to the chest, one to the head (actually 3, but only one that disabled his helmet and grazed his skull) and one to the leg; tearing though his femoral artery.

Her assistants got his leg stabilized while she used laser scalpels to remove bullets from his lungs and upper rib cage. Luckily the lazrer based tools allowed her to quickly cut into his flesh, locate the bullets (using her trusty armor scanner), and patch up his organs. Since she would have to further cut in to his rib cage anyway, she started with bullet in his lungs.

It tore through the organ, causing him to choke on his own blood. But yet she heard he managed to perform a shield maneuver to stop their retuning plane from getting shot down. With how badly he was bleeding, he would not have been able to get enough air to stand up. She got the bullet out and used the lazer to close and damage to the organ, but the more pressing matter was how she was going to stop him from losing a lung.

But as she did; she saw a strange growth. Rosa had never seen lung cancer /tumors up close but this did not look normal.

There was an onboard lab to evaluate strange space illnesses. She took a sample and sent it, along with an annotation in Agent North's medical records. Since North was not stabilized she thought nothing of her decision, in that moment.

With his legs stabilized Rosa had one nurse put a tube in to his lung and attempt to drain out as much blood as she could (the rest would be metabolized or coughed up- as far as Rosa knew; this was her first time trying to save someone's lung.)

While her nurse did that, she removed the other bullet, and then started on the long process of wielding his rib cage back together with the bone fusing ray. (amazing tool, if you are good at puzzles- when that puzzle is your friend's bloody torso!) When it was finally over, 2 hours later she got called to a meeting with Counselor Price.

Price was a young African American man 2nd in command for the entire ship; his demeanor was creepy, like a robotic highschool principal.

"We don't do this." he had taken the sample, and also redacted the annotation in North's records.

"Don't do what? The lab tests all kinds of illnesses.. " she was getting nervous.

"We don't screen for cancer." He said calmly.

"Excuse me?" she tried to maintain her composure but those words made her flinch.

"Our medical equipment and technologies are only designed to treat immediate injuries such bone fractures, organ and tissue lacerations, even re-attachment of limbs. The medical ward of this ship has no ability to treat long term illnesses." Again he was calm as if this all made perfect sense.

"…then just send sick soldiers home." Rosa felt the need to say; she already knew these were the wrong words.

"Our Agents have been carefully selected for a reason. Did you see what Agent North's file said; pertaining to his lungs?" he took a seat, about to run the projection screen.

"Yes, he was diagnosed with asthma.-oh god." It was all becoming clear. North did not have asthma; there was encouragement/policy of misdiagnosis.

"We treat their pain. We treat what we can fix using armor enhancements. Such as; in the case of Agent North- his armor is designed to allow for extra oxygen and other proprietary chemicals…"

"Which is how he survived with a punctured lung," Rosa interrupted. She had to admit she was impressed.

He started to project the files of other agents, "This one has chronic headaches, this one has joint pain, this one (Agent York) experiences ulcers. Do you understand our policy here? There's a reason our ship is called "mother of invention.""

"So, the policy is to intentionally misdiagnose?" she was torn. On one hand- the policy worked. North was alive and so were the other 3 people aboard that aircraft. But on the other hand; he may or may not be dying.

"That's one way to phrase it. I, and the medical staff of this ship prefer to call it the 'quickest, most treatable' diagnosis," which translated to; there is a possibility that the non-cancer diagnosis would be correct. "I'm not saying you are wrong; as part of the work we do, all members of this crew are exposed to toxicity levels that will likely result in shortened life spans, but we need to stay focused on the work of today." He sounded so rational she was about to agree with him. Then he added the threat part of the lecture.

"If you do not comply with our policies your fate will be worse than exile. Do we have an understanding?"

She nodded, and then went back to her office to cry hysterically. Then she remembered the one thing that made her happy.

Rosa said a silent prayer "please don't let Agent South be in there." Nope, Agent North had no visitors. His armor was placed neatly to the side of the bed, by whatever nurse was assigned to him. she pulled up a chair and held his hand, then in her exhausted state she rested her head on his bandaged chest.

"hello agent Iowa!" theta appeared from the armor.

Rosa was surprised but happy. Theta was incredibly cute; like a little action fire brought to life. "I thought you would be asleep."

"no, I'm sad. I was supposed to watch over agent North- or as you call him 'Evan', but he got hurt." The little AI said in his adorable little voice.

"it'll be ok. I helped him and he will be healthy again in a few days." She could not stop smiling; this was too cute for words. "you did everything right; North got hurt protecting his sister- you had no way of knowing he was going to do that."

"I like you Iowa-Rosa. He calls you Rosa. He likes you too. If you will watch over him, I will go to sleep now." The little AI said.

"You have my word, good night Theta." Thought the AI was a projected hologram she felt the need to give it a kiss on the head. She spent the night sleeping by Evan's side. She felt happy, she felt strong, but then tomorrow would come; he would get better, and she would have to get back to work.

She needed to locate a source of alcohol; vodka, whiskey; anything to erase the thought of how little project freelancer valued human life. Pills could do the trick but she didn't want to steal from her patients. That was when she met Agent Maine.


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Maine had a surprisingly large amount of mental health related prescriptions. Did he hack the medication database? Or was he really on 15 different medications? He did have the Sigma AI (which looked and acted like a demon) and a no vocal cords after getting shot in the throat (he was one of the fee agents with awesome, life saving armor-) so maybe he needed help staying focused/ sane?

She had seen him around, he seemed to hang out with Wyoming and Carolina, (and in fact it was Carolina who offered to give him the sigma AI so he could have a voice.)

He requested an appointment with Rosa. "Hello agent Iowa.." he said using his AI. Theta was cute, Sigma was creepy; like a bad guy from 'Criminal minds'. When Maine took off his helmet he had a Mohawk with tattoos. He wasn't her type but he was fascinating. He looked at Sigma,

"oh, Agent Maine has asked that I don't speak for him, as he is afraid that my presence makes you uncomfortable." With that Sigma turned off.

"um,. Hello Agent Maine, Michael." She smiled. She discussed his medical records. Using a device usually intended for deaf/mute people he typed his answers and they were read in a 'calm' digital voice. He suffered from ADD ever since he was a child, but the combination of meds he was currently on did not narrow his focus they widened it; he could think in ways no other human could. He could see speed and velocity, he could see his opponent's moves before they happened, and think of creative, innovative ways out of impossible situations. (and the morphine, anti depressants, and anti-psychotics were for his ability to handle Sigma in his head.) It all made sense.

After talking to her, he offered her some of his pills. He could tell she was stressed and needed to focus.

She asked why she never met him before, since he appeared to be one of Wyoming's closest friends.

His answer was sweet and cute; he was nervous to talk to such a beautiful girl. He wanted to be her friend; he wanted to get to know her.

He visited her a few more times to see how she was managing. The pills worked just as he said; her mind was open to creativity and ingenuity.

It took him just 3 visits to gain her trust. On the 3rd he offered her a new combination; something he only just discovered. She was so overjoyed to see him, she let him kiss her. He was like a spirit; something beyond all understanding. But she would soon understand all too well.

With the kiss he slipped her a date rape drug, but with the combo he gave her, it would appear she was full conscious for what was about to happen.

Wyoming had paid Maine to gain her trust (it wouldn't be hard), get her to his room and do whatever he wanted. To make things interesting Maine/Michael even turned turned Sigma back on. Maine (the solider, the warrior) was psychotic enough to do this but Michael (the human, someone with a conscious) was not; sigma's influence was the final vote. He walked a dizzy, semi conscious Rosa back to his room. She was too far gone to scream or cry, in fact on the security camera it looks like she enjoyed it.

Wyoming's only plan was to casually walk past (along with some of the more gossip-prone guards), put on a performance of being sick and disgusted, then proceed to throw her stuff out- break up complete!

But someone took it a step further; someone took images from the security feed and posted them to the public information server.

Rosa was freaking out until the obvious answer reared his head.

Price, "karma's a b-ch."

She wanted to say "karma for what?- for questioning your policy?!" but she never had the courage. She slept in her office, and returned to eating from vending machines.

When she made it back to her room, Wyoming had already put her belongings in a box in the hallway. She knew better then to try to get back in. For the next 4 days she worked ate and slept in her office.

But on day 5 she was forced to come out of hiding. The chairman wanted her to take a combat evaluation test, and as usual this was done in front of anyone who wanted to watch.

"Come one come all! The slut is has to take a ranking evaluation!" shouted Carolina. Agent Carolina considered Wyoming and Maine her friends, so if they said this girl was sleeping around with top tier agents she believed them. This was in addition to the fact - Why does someone who never goes on missions deserve a agent title AND her own armor?! That pissed Carolina off to no end.

Rosa had to complete a maze, hitting targets with while avoiding getting shot with electric rounds (similar to a tazer). In armor, the effects were not "as crippling"; the hit body part would freeze in place with a burning sensation (as the audience laughed.)

Her time and final score was passing but it dropped her rank down to 45th/50. (Her skills a doctor guaranteed she would not fall to dead last; this was simply for humiliation.)

Later that day CT visited Rosa at her office. "you were raped, and Price posted the images." CT said taking a seat.

"how did you know?" Rosa was a little shocked.

"1. It's obvious, even if Maine was sharing his pills with you, you would never f-k him- you're too good of a person." CT stated.

"How did you know about the pills?" this was getting strange

"that's number 2. I've been hacking the ship's data. There is allot that the people in charge don't want us to know." CT no longer looked like her happy self, she had seen things that would change her life's path.

"like what?"

"I don't want to get you involved, but if and when I leave, you'll know why- and you should probably follow suit." CT didn't offer to take Rosa with her, because at this point she was just in the planning phase of how to go about taking down Project Freelancer.

CT left and Rosa stayed at work until about midnight. she was about to call it a day and sleep at her desk again, but then she thought to herself "I'm already humiliated, and my best friend says the world is going to end- might as well try for what I actually want." She striped down her her underwear, put on just a lab coat, picked up her box of belongings. "Lets do this!" she said out lout as she left the medical ward.


	5. Chapter 5

At around midnight, she stood outside his door. She knew he was awake around this time, his AI liked to stay up late. Rosa was wearing only a lab coat (with her belongings in the same box that Wyoming left them in), and yes there were people walking around, in addition to all the security cameras. She was committed to this. She put down the box and knocked on the door.

When North opened the door she dropped her lab coat. "I have no place else to go."

"Come inside." North assumed she was either sleep deprived or acting out over the drop in rank. Either way she needed a friend. He pulled her close and kissed her. He held the kiss as he moved her inside his room. He carried to his bed, before kicking her box of stuff inside.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." He said covering her with the blankets. He would have let her in regardless; it was not right she was a brilliant doctor, someone who was devoted to helping people- but all people focused on were her faults.

He knew she had been sleeping in her office. He also knew she had been offered a bed in the barracks with the guards and nursing staff but that would have been even worse.

She needed someone; she needed to be loved.

"Is that Iowa!" Theta appeared again."We missed you! Everyone missed you! Except the ones who call you bad names, they don't miss you."

"Yes theta, Rosa will be staying here, but she's had a hard day and she's very tired. I think we should all go to sleep." He hoped that would work. Theta loved Rosa, he talked about her non-stop, she was gentle and beautiful, like a disney princess.

"I agree, good night Agent Iowa!" the little AI disappeared.

"good night theta" she smiling through tears.

North took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. She had seen it not too long ago, but it was so much sexier when not on an operating table.

He held her close, resting her head on his chest. He felt her tears on his bare skin. "You can stay here as long as you want. I will protect you, I'll love you."

She was shivering out of out of joy; she made the right choice, she might just be able to survive.

She fell asleep in his strong comforting arms

"See, I told you she looks like a princess! Like snow white; lips and red as rose, hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow. All of the AI can be like the dwarves and you can be her prince.." theta realized what it' just said." who saves her with a single kiss…."

North smiled, "you are really something theta," he stroked a piece of hair from Rosa's cheek. "but please, can you just go to sleep now."

For the next few weeks everything was happy. He visited her at work. He would bring her lunch and dinner but sometime he would visit just to see her (or because theta wanted to see her). He kissed her in public and held her hand whenever he was with her. He loved seeing her happy. She deserved to be happy.

But their happiness, their world would be put to the test with the arrival of Agent Texas. This caused two events, CT started to act even more withdrawn (as if she had a new, secret life outside the freelancers) and during a ranking/training match York took a grenade to the face.

Agent York had the misfortune of being teamed with Wyoming an Maine, so it came as no surprise (to Rosa) that they took a turn for evil and switched to live ammunition on a new agent that they had never even met before.

York took a stone pillar to the head, leaving him groggy, so when he then took a grenade to the face Agent Texas shot York with amour freezing/hardening rounds to save his life.

As usually when Rosa and her assistants got his armor off she saw he was more injured then he should have been. (There was a rumor York had a healing factor- that was total crap) Texas's actions saved his vital organs; his torso was covered in bruises and he had 8 broken ribs but otherwise he was ok. The bulk of the damage was to his head; his helmet produced 17 shards of shrapnel that tore in to his eye (and skull.)

It took Rosa 3 hours of pulling out plastic and using the "flesh healing laser tool" to save his eye. She had to piece the tissue of his eyeball back together. It would have been easier to just remove his eye, but she also needed to minimize damage to the surrounding tissue.

Note -she saved his eye, not his vision. There was a mission the next day, so he begged her to sign him out even though his eye was still bandaged. Rosa said no but left the door open and distracted the on duty nurse. She knew York was the best at overriding digital locks and other building security; their mission would faith without him.

2 days later when the team returned and got their first look at York's face. Carolina proceeded to stomp in to the medical ward, find Rosa and punch her in the head. Both women were out of their armor, but a hit from Carolina was still a hit from Carolina,

"Really, slut? You couldn't even save his eye?" she said to a very terrified Rosa.

""I saved his eye! If I didn't he would have no eye." Rosa said in tears.

"Back off Carolina!" North who had arrived in the nick of time (he of course followed her whenhe saw how upset she was). "You were there- you KNOW whose know whose fault it was!" He helped Rosa up and got her safely to her office.

"Wait here, I'll make her leave," North left to face Carolina. Rosa was still shaken, her head hurt badly, but at least she didn't feel blood.

"After all we've been through, you choose her over your team."

"Why? Because, I don't approve of you punching the doctor who saved York's life- who saved MY life?!" North rarely ever raised his voice but this situation was not ok.

"All the time you spend with her," Carolina held her head, trying to find the words, "yes, you are still a valued member of this team, but you are not behaving like a Freelancer…" she turned to leave, "and keep her away from York!"

That would be kinda difficult since York had a follow up appointment with her (since he left the hospital early)- An issue for another time.

North brought Rosa an ice pack for her head. "Clock out early." He said in his usually gentle voice.

"I can't I have 6 more patients, the earliest I leave is in about a hour."

"Then I'll wait." He took a seat. He sat in that cute backwards way, with theta projected on his shoulder.

Theta happily told her about the mission. Her last 6 patients were all normal guards who almost fainted at the sight of Agent North.

"OH MY GOD!-AGENT NORTH! I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN!" followed by a 5 minute rant.

Rosa would be forced to interrupt to ask about the actual nature of the appointment. Then after treating the patient, he or she would want to shake his hand.

But this actually made her day finish in less than an hour (since no one wanted to dwell on their need for birth control or hemorrhoid cream in from of a project freelancer celebrity.)

As usually North wanted to hold her hand, but he missed her touch. He took off his armor and left it in her office. They got food from the cafeteria, but took it to his room. It would be for later. "Theta take a nap please." Theta was not projected, but he could feel theta's presence.

"why?" yes he was awake.

"For Rosa….." was all he said. He already had his armor off; this would be the first time they made love. Not sex not f—king- deep, passionate, real love. And then they would eat cafeteria meatloaf while watching movies on North's computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite a lecture from Carolina York went to his follow up appointment the next day.

"I need to apologize for Carolina." He said as she shined a light on his blind eye.

"You don't need to, she just cares about you; you're lucky to have her."

"I am." York laughed. In his busy life he never had a chance to stop and think about it; he could not imagine his life without her.

"Your eye is healed, and over time the scar will fade or at least reduce."

"I need to thank you," he started.

"no it's ok." She quickly said. "it's my job."

"You're good at your job. You deserve credit. Thank you." He put his hand on her shoulder.

After that she was all smiles. Theta was right, not everyone on the ship hated her.

But like in all situations her happiness was short lived.

CT disappeared, on a mission to an Insurrectionist spacecraft, she simply slipped away. Later, surveillance imagery would show her not only allied with the Insurrection, but more than close with their leader.

North was there, and like the others, he did not see expect this from someone he thought he knew.

"She fell in love." Rosa glanced through the images.

North had gotten her access; since Rosa was so close to CT, he thought she had a right to know.

"Love? Did she say something to you before she left?" he asked her seriously.

"Sort of, not really; she knew things, but I was not the right person to tell." She shrugged. "I think she found the right person." Rosa was scared for her, but she was also happy for her CT was where she belonged.

A week later, after gathering enough intell the new mission was to 'retrieve CT's armor, by any means necessary'. The mission was lead by Carolina and Tex- and North was present but not among the ones who took CT down.

Rosa tried to pretend none of this was happening. She knew CT was now with the enemy, but she couldn't believe the focus of project freelancer shifted so quickly to taking her out.

Maybe CT wasn't not dead, maybe CT could give up her armor—and hope to god Carolina wouldn't kill her anyway….? Nope, CT was dead.

She stayed at work until North came back. She looked over patient files, equipment inventory, pharmacy inventory, until a little after 2 am. She knew she would not be able to sleep anyway, not until he came back to her.

"Rosa?" he knocked on her door.

"Did they kill her?"

"It's not fully confirmed, but the description of her injury….." he hugged her, holding her close as she was already hysterically crying. "Tomorrow will be a better day."

She needed to trust his words but she also trusted CT's words- so she was now genuinely afraid.

That night Rosa slept but Theta wanted to stay awake, causing North to go for a walk. He caught up to York watching Carolina training. They discussed their AI. Both were scared for the side effects that everyone was experiencing. Was the added value worth it? York's AI was a mini computer, able to determine destiny using math and probability- but it never stopped. Much like how North's AI acted like a child, it needed love and compassion but it never wanted to sleep. (Unless Rosa was there; he seemed to see her as a mother-figure and would be willing to sleep only if it benefited her.)

Why was all of this happening?

Then came the issue of Carolina receiving 2 AI's, just because she asked, this sent ripples through the upper tier team.

Around the same time Rosa discovered she was again pregnant.

She didn't know what to do; she certainly couldn't tell North/Evan, so she decided to do the next best thing. In the next few days North was being sent off ship for a scouting mission (since they were trying to get funding for more on world bases)- without South.

Rosa knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" South answered in her usual tone

"I need some advice, can I come in?" she made sure to ask humbly.

"Sure why not. Advice on what?" she said not fully opening the door.

"I'm pregnant." Rosa feared the worst.

'Oh h-ll no!' South said in her heard as she pulled her in to the room, "how do you know it's not Maine's?" South asked through gritted teeth.

"does it matter?" Rosa knew in her heart it was North's bus she could not prove it.

No it It diden't, and South knew it. She al knew this would make her brother do something stupid.

"you can get rid of it or you can try to leave, because I can assure you if you don't get rid of it voluntarily the people in charge will force you to."

"I don't want to leave him."Rosa sat on the bed looking sad and confused.

South knew this was her chance to get rid of her for good, "What would Evan want?"

"He would come with me." Rosa said without any emotion; she already knew why that was not a good idea, but South was going to say it out loud anyway.

"Did you not hear what happened to CT?! The agents are considered assets/property of the program. Even if he left the armor behind, theta is an implant, he can't exactly take that out." She sat next to Rosa who was already close to tears. "He would last longer then CT did, but they would hunt him down; they would kill him."

"You should escape alone, that's what he would want." South meant those words sincerely and she felt herself start to get emotional as well.

"Yes, he would leave with you- if you ask him, he would do it in a heartbeat, because that's just the kind of person he is. Did he ever tell you why he had to move to South Dakota to live with our uncle? Our family farm he cared for every sweet innocent animal; the little cows the chickens, the cute little pigs. But our farm also killed animals; for meat, if they got sick or even too old. I started helping when I was 9. Which I guess doesn't surprise you." South smiled ( she had fond memories of her role on that farm.)

"But Evan he was so sensitive. When he was 14, a cow that he raised for 4 years, got sick. It ate something bad- I never heard the full story. But he cried, he refused to give up on that cow. Of course it wasn't his call to make. Dad took Evan out behind the barn and beat him so badly he broke his arm. He told him he needed to stop acting like a child; he needed to be a man." There were tears in South's eyes. She loved her brother. She didn't always show it (and sometimes she openly defies him), but there was a place in her heart for their relationship.

"The next day he was sent to South Dakota where he was kind of forced to learn to love survival skills- if you get my drift. When I saw him 2 years later he was a different person, he was strong, talented, brave." South stood up, making her way to the door.

"So yeah, he would love you the way he loves an animal; something fragile that needs to be cared for and protected. But that's not the person he needs to be. If you leave the ship, it would be the greatest act of love you could do for him- and I would be willing to help you." South stood by the door, waiting to kick Rosa out. She could not believe she cried in front of her.

"ok, come to my office tomorrow and we can make a plan." As Rosa turned to leave, she shook South's hand. "thank you."


	7. ending

Rosa knew she was right. It was for the best. They would come up with a plan; the next time the ship docked on earth was in 13 days. Both North and South were assigned to go off ship, so as South left, she would disable the dock security cameras and doors for 30 minutes. (any longer and it would raise alerts.) She would leave a vehicle for Rosa and then Rosa would be on her own, to get as far away as possible.

Now she had 13 days to say goodbye.

Every smile, every touch, every kiss; she needed to remember it all. She still went to work every day, as to not arouse suspicion, but she would no longer do 10+ hour days. She would meet him at the gym, to work out together. Go eat together, watch a movie on a very limited on ship collection together.

His laugh, his voice; she always though people from the Midwest had an accent, that didn't seem true. She looked for nuisances in his voice, as they cuddled in bed, taking about their day. She always held his hand, even if they were just talking. She loved the feel of his hands; strong, callused from battle and weight training.

The last night they made love one last time. They had been having sex for a while, after realizing that is was about their love for each other, not just her trying to please him.

"Go slow" she whispered, kissing his ear, check, and neck. As she felt him deep inside her, she explored her hands down his chest, every scar, and birthmark. She kissed his soft blond chest hair, as they switch positions, on their sides, looking in to each other's eyes. She touched his face, with tears in her eyes.

She thought about leaving a note but she could not put in to words everything she wanted to say. She would have to hope he understood.

What she would never know was; he did. In her armor (or even her normal clothes) her body looked the same as always, but when she slept naked in his arms (or sometimes wearing one of his shirts) he could feel her curves; her breasts, her stomach area, her hips. He could feel a new energy with her, her happiness, and her glow. When he confided in his sister she reminded him the possibility the baby wasn't even his, but he loved Rosa too much.

He knew she couldn't stay; it wasn't safe. The baby was his child or Maine's but either way, it was the child of a freelancer agent with an AI. North could very well see the director demanding the removed of the baby so they could study it or even dissect it.

But he also could not go with her, at least not now. Project Freelancer could not be trusted and it would only be a matter of time before it would all come tumbling down. CT's courage struck the first blow and now Texas was picking up where CT left off. He would need to be there to help the revolution from the inside. He would choose his friends wisely, and when the time came he be on the right team. But if he left with her, they would both become the next mission; Carolina, Wyoming or even South would not hesitate to kill both him and Rosa

Someday he would find her again, in this life or the next; that would have to be enough faith and courage to sustain him; enough to let her go.

North awoke and left long before he had to; if he saw her eyes, if he heard her voice his heart would force him to stay by her side; to be her hero.

When he returned she was gone. He was of course questioned by the director; after all she lived with him for over 6 months and now she stole a vehicle and over $20,000 worth of data and weapons on top of the fact she still had her armor.

"I don't know what to tell you. She's not CT, she's just a doctor, practically a civilian- she just got scared and ran."

"And how does this turn of events make you feel, Agent North?" this question was the tipping point. The director already knew the kind of person North was, so his answer had to add up.

"She broke my heart, sir." It wasn't a lie, and the fact that saying those words nearly took the breath out of lungs- it was enough to end the questioning.

When he returned to his room he lost it. He cried, he prayed.

"North?" theta appeared, seeing his friend's tears, "she's gone?" the little AI's voice cracked with emotion, if he wasn't a projection he would have been crying too.

"G-" theta started, "God has a plan."

North had no idea where that came from. Maybe the alpha AI had been based on someone religious?

"God, will make this ok, but if you don't want me to …"

"Please don't discuss her—or God, ever again!" North shouted. The AI disappeared. He punched a wall, crying out in frustration. Where would he go from here? Now he was afraid.

Meanwhile-

Rosa escaped in to the Midwest, driving deeper and deeper in to the forest until she could not longer even feel humanity. She lived out of her vehicle for a few weeks until she could find a place to start making a shelter. She used what little tech she had to find buyers for some of the freelancer items she stole. She knew she risked being found, so all transactions were made in cities far from where she was actually staying.

4 months later, on route to another transaction she gave birth to a baby girl. The baby as so small, possibly premature, she could not make out any distinguishing features. She couldn't keep her; her life was not was this child deserved.

Luckily this was a major city so there were plenty of places to choose from. She wrapped the baby in a towel and left it on a church pew.

(ooc- this starts from my previous story)

In the years to follow she would get diagnosed with cancer, make connections to the wrong people, and wallow on her suffering. She would meet York one last time; on the run himself she took him in, cared for him. But when he accidently thought she was coming on to him he made reference to her reputation, causing her to finally tell him the truth. With that he left.

"…please remember-this world can be ugly but you are always beautiful. See you in the next life."

Years later-

Wyoming had already killed so many, including North and York. Yes he was after AI but he was also after armor components (those he killed for fun.)

It came as no surprise, the day he found her. Rosa pretty much lived in her armor, still in fear of reprisal after all these years. She instantly turned to face Wyoming with her weapons drawn.

Wyoming didn't have his weapon pointed at her; he had something much more effective. He opened his hand to reveal theta.

"rosa?" was all he allowed the little AI to say but it was enough. Rosa started sobbing and screaming uncontrollably; he might as well have been holding Agent North's severed head.

She dropped her weapon, took off her helmet and sat down at her table.

"I don't see why you didn't stay, a few more months and he would have left with you. The organization was already falling apart at the seams. You had to have known that. Or did you leave for your baby?"

"did you hurt my baby?"

"no, your child has done nothing to incur my wrath." He walked behind her, and put a gun to her head. "It was just one of many facts I unearthed on my quest to find you."

"please, just do it!" there nothing more he could do to hurt her.

"Just one more thing." Wyoming's helmet projected surveillance imagery of a school. And one little girl in particular with dark hair and light eyes. And a smile; a one of a kind smile like nothing god had ever made since. There was no doubt in her mind; that was North-no-Evan's daughter. Wyoming left the projection on as he cocked the gun.

"I never hated you Rosa, but I also never loved you."With that he fired a single round. She slumped forward, her mind fading to black.

There is a theory that heaven is not a place where you see everyone you ever met; but rather a vision of the perfect life. A vision held by your soul; the energy leaving the body behind, as you join the energy of the universe.

For those who believe, it would come as no surprise; Rosa saw a white light pierce the darkness, and as she moved closer and closer she heard a single voice.

"welcome home kiddo"

End.

"Hello, can you hear me

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet" hello by adele


	8. Death of North

ooc- yes I forgot north was killed by Maine, not Wyoming, this will kinda-sorta fix things.

Epilogue-

Wyoming had lied to Rosa, North and South did not leave months later, they stuck around for 5 more years. He wanted to leave; after everything that happened with Tex and York he knew they were not the good guys, but he couldn't abandon his sister. No matter the person she had become, he could still look at her and see the girl who would always be his most trusted friend.

What he didn't know was they were reinstating the AI program; the remaining AI's were to be given out to the most worthy agents.

South took an assignment that would be the ultimate test of her loyalty. Agent Washington was on assignment as Recon 1, he was supposed to be recovering Freelancer armor from agents who went rogue then died (for what ever reason.) But he recovered nothing, (or nothing that he was turning over)every corpse seemed to be blown up. Long story short he could not be trusted to deliver the Delta AI. If/when Agent York died, they needed a second Agent in the field to trick Washington in to handing over Delta.

South would be undercover as a fleeing/rogue agent. If and when Washington obtained the delta AI she would be forced to kill her brother to use his body as bait-unless someone else killed him, first. So all she had to do was convince North that she feared for their safety and wanted to flee.

Despite the fact he had medically documented chronic asthma they took no food water or medication. South assumed the medication administered by his armor would be enough, plus he was destined to die anyway.

But even with the intel on the killing spree Wyoming and Maine appeared to be on it would take a little over a year for the mission to come to an end. North's armor started to fail after 6 months. They had been in more than a few fights with people trying to rob or arrest them.

After a while he was getting slower, coughing painfully for long periods of time- but not actually loosing the ability to breathe. This did not look like any kind of asthma South had ever seen.

Since they didn't pack pain medication Theta took it upon himself to administer electronic pluses to North's brain allowing him to be able to sleep. But this had the side effect of seizures.

"Theta you need to stop that!" said South. North needed to stay alive until Washington recovered the Delta AI. I

"But he's in so much pain." the little AI's voice was so innocent.

"You're causing him more pain. Look, if I try to get him some medicine will you stop?" South already had a plan, or an idea anyway.

"OK." theta shut off for the moment.

She went far enough away to feel safe then made contact with command.

"Recon2, you're explicitly forbidden to make contact with us, until the completion of the mission."

"North is really sick, I have no idea what to do- I need you get me some supplies." South already knew the person on the other end of the line didn't like her, and would love to see her fail

"We can't do that; we cannot risk exposing your cover."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know, go rob a hospital?!"

"Fine! Find me a hospital; it's in your best interest to help me keep him alive. You can't catch a fish with dead bait!"

Command sent her the locations of the nearest hospital. She went in guns blazing; stealth was never her strong suit. But she also had no idea what to steal.

What everyone thought was asthma was actually tumors in his lungs. And the proprietary medication streamed in through his armor was a combination of adrenaline, steroids typically used to treat weak lungs, as well as numbing compounds. Basically it was forcing his lungs to work through the sickness and pain. So what South brought back was only a temporary solution.

There were moments when she really thought about what she was doing. If the roles were reversed he would never let her suffer for months on end. What if York didn't get murdered by Wyoming and Maine? York wasn't stupid, if he was in hiding he had the ability to stay off the grid. if she was a good person she would put a bullet in her brother's head, and steal Theta- anything was better than watching him suffer.

He was barely eating or sleeping, his body was simply shutting down. He wasn't afraid to die, but he was already mourning all he would never see again."Eva, talk to me, tell to be about home..."

She held his hand and tried to think of happy stories from their childhood. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying. She never knew what true pain was. How in the world did she ever agree to watch him die?!

South was notified when Washington was finally in possession of the Delta AI. She had a decision to make. She needed to make contact with Washington quickly-there was also intel that Maine and Wyoming were close, and possibly on their trail already.

Command said she had 24 hours to decide- wait for an attack by Maine and Wyoming or do it herself. She could make it quick, and with how sick he was, it would be the kindest thing she could do. luckily she wouldn't have to make that choice.

North got down on his knees and he prayed. He got down on his knees to ask God for forgiveness for all that he had done, "Please don't hurt her."

"it was never about her." sigma appeared from Maine's armor, just to taunt him.

He took a blast to the chest from Maine, but out of nowhere Wyoming shot him in the back 4 times, ripped off his helmet and physically tore out the theta AI.

Wyoming looked at Maine who was a little pissed off.

"Don't worry chap, I need to borrow the little guy for a few weeks, then you can have him right back."

South was glad Theta was stolen so he didn't have to watch her brother die. As soon as Maine and Wyoming left South ran to his side.

"North...Evan" she held his hand, he was still breathing but his lungs had been punctured, as he was coughing up blood, as his body went in to spasms.

"You can rest now," she said holding him as he died in her arms.

She put his helmet back on, Washington would be there shortly, and she had to be ready.


End file.
